


break the cycle

by galaxy_witch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Frat Boy Bokuto, Frat Boy Iwaizumi, Frat Boy Kuroo, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, everyone is in love with Akaashi, mostly crack but also a lil mild smut, slight infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_witch/pseuds/galaxy_witch
Summary: What happens when three frat boys stumble upon the most ethereal creature that has ever graced their presence?Or: 3 times Akaashi Keiji seduced a fuckboy, and one time they seduced him.





	break the cycle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [novocaine_sea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/gifts).



> A few months ago, my beautiful friend and I thought up headcanons for fraternity fuck bois Iwaizumi, Bokuto, and Kuroo, and what would happen if they were all hooking up with Akaashi at the same time. Today is her birthday and I decided to write it for her! Happy birthday Aja!!! I hope you enjoy almost 5k words of everyone (including myself) thirsting over Akaashi! I did my best to piece together some of our headcanons, and I hope you like it!

They all remember the first time their eyes gazed upon the ethereal Akaashi Keiji.

Iwaizumi, Bokuto, Kuroo. The trio was already drunk on cheap beer, and they were crammed together on the loveseat in the frat house basement. Iwaizumi, as usual, felt like he was babysitting Kuroo and Bokuto. The pair was wasted, but not wasted enough to make out with each other (again. It seemed to happen a lot when they were drunk. It was totally platonic. Of course it was, just two bros making out).

Everything was going as usual, that is, until Akaashi walked in.

Bokuto was arguing with Kuroo over which of the new pledges they liked best when Iwaizumi glanced up and saw Akaashi ascend into the basement. Iwaizumi reached over to give both Kuroo and Bokuto’s leg a smack in order to get their attention. Their confusion with Iwaizumi decimated once he nodded in Akaashi’s direction and the two noticed Akaashi’s presence.

Kuroo gave Iwaizumi a knowing smile, and Bokuto stared at Akaashi with wide eyes and red cheeks.

“Who is that?” Bokuto was the first to speak up.

Iwaizumi shrugged, and focused his attention back on Akaashi, who made his way through the sea of people and found a nice, empty wall to airily lean on.

Akaashi was resting in place, and Kuroo assumed that it was his time to pounce.

“What are you doing?” Iwaizumi asked as Kuroo arose from the couch, which was damp with beer and frat boy sweat.

“I need to introduce myself to our attractive guest over there, that’s only the polite thing to do,” Kuroo replied. The devilish look in his eyes were unwavering.

“I’ll come too!” Bokuto announced as he jolted up out of his seat. Iwaizumi just shook his head at the two, and slowly made his way up off the couch.

Kuroo led as they made their way past warm bodies and into the direction of the aloof green-eyed beauty.

Akaashi looked up from his beer can and watched skeptically as the three men came closer. Kuroo encroached in Akaashi’s space, but he wasn’t close enough to startle him. Bokuto and Iwaizumi followed close behind.

“Hey,” Kuroo barked out confidently, “what’s your name?”

Akaashi didn’t answer at first, he only stared at Kuroo with an eyebrow quirked. Akaashi’s gaze then went between Iwaizumi and Bokuto before returning to Kuroo’s.

“Akaashi Keiji,” he finally replied.

“Akaashi~,” Kuroo sang, body moving closer to Akaashi’s, “I’m Kuroo. I haven’t seen you at any of our parties before.”

“Oikawa-san invited me. I wouldn’t spend my night in frat house otherwise,” Akaashi said with a small shrug.

“Maybe after tonight you’ll change your mind?” Kuroo said with a low voice, and at this point he was definitely inching too close for comfort.

“Probably not,” Akaashi replied, and the side of his mouth twitched up into a small smirk. Kuroo’s cheeks reddened, and Bokuto let out a hearty giggle from behind.

Akaashi pried himself from the wall and began to walk away past the trio. “See you around,” Akaashi said nonchalantly, giving the three a sly wink before disappearing into the crowd.

Iwaizumi watched as Kuroo raised his right hand and clutched his shirt over his heart.

“Holy shit,” Kuroo breathed out.

Bokuto nodded profusely in response.

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi agreed.

The three found their way back to their shared apartment later that night; leaving all of the cleaning to the new pledges with Ushijima’s supervision. They laid on their couches, drunkenly spewing whatever came to mind, and they drifted off to sleep while talking about the pretty and mysterious boy from a few hours earlier.

It was the first of many times that their lives would be unapologetically interrupted by Akaashi Keiji.

 

 

◊♦◊

 

 

Bokuto had good grades; he wouldn’t be able to stay in the fraternity if he didn’t. They weren’t as good as Iwaizumi’s or Kuroo’s, but they were good enough to get by and maintain a steady average.

This semester Bokuto promised himself that he would spend more time in the library so he could focus more on his work. Living with your two best friends proved to be quite a big distraction.

He made his way into the library after class and began the search for an empty table. During his search he spotted a familiar mop of dark hair sitting at an otherwise empty table.

“Can I sit with you?” Bokuto asked once he approached the table, and Akaashi looked up in a state of confusion. His face softened once he recognized Bokuto.

“Go ahead,” Akaashi replied, and Bokuto pulled out the seat directly next to him and sat down.

“I’m Bokuto Koutarou, I met you at the party last weekend! Well, I guess you met Kuroo, but I was there too!”

“I remember Bokuto-san, nice to meet you officially.” Akaashi said, giving Bokuto a small smile.

“You too, Akaashi!” Bokuto reached down to pull out work for his math class. If it was up to him, he would’ve never taken a math class, but he needed it as a general requirement.

Bokuto glanced over at Akaashi, and noticed that he was also doing math, although it was much more advanced than what Bokuto had.

“Hey, you a math major?” Bokuto asked with wide eyes.

“Engineering,” Akaashi replied. He slid his textbook over to Bokuto, which read _Engineering Fundamentals_ in bold letters.

“That’s so cool! You’re super smart then, yeah?”

“I guess so,” Akaashi said with a shrug.

“Hey, could you help me with my algebra work? I’m honestly terrible at math, I’m only in this class as a requirement.”

Akaashi gave Bokuto an endearing smile. “Sure, Bokuto-san.”

The two got along better than anticipated, and Bokuto had no qualms about being tutored by a guy as attractive as Akaashi.

They kept meeting in the library after that, at the same time a few days a week. Akaashi would help Bokuto with his math work, and Bokuto would bring him tea as reparation. Akaashi insisted that he didn’t mind helping Bokuto, but he still wanted to repay Akaashi in some way.

An hour in the library would sometimes turn into two or three, and they’d have conversations about their family, their jobs, and their interests in addition to studying. Sometimes Bokuto would sneak glances at Akaashi when he wasn’t looking, and sometimes Akaashi would give Bokuto’s arm soft touches of reassurance that would make Bokuto’s heart beat twice as fast.

Akaashi’s help was effective despite sometimes being a distraction to each other; C’s turned into A’s and Bokuto’s ears were constantly met with sweet encouragements like _you’re doing so well Bokuto-san, I’m so proud of you, I enjoy helping you Bokuto-san._

And oh, Bokuto’s heart was _so_ fucked.

He knew that he was irrevocably fucked one day when Akaashi asked Bokuto to help him look through the stacks to find an engineering book. It was getting late; the two were in the library for hours and they had barely done any work that day, but neither man seemed to care. Akaashi wanted to grab a book before they both departed for the day.

Bokuto didn’t expect to be pushed up against the bookshelves by Akaashi when they arrived in the secluded engineering section of the library. Soft lips met Bokuto’s unexpectedly; Akaashi tasted like the chai tea that Bokuto brought him earlier in the day. It was sweet and warm, and it made Bokuto’s heart skip with excitement.

Bokuto pulled away after a few seconds. He felt awkward kissing Akaashi in such a public place despite the fact that he was enjoying himself. He was hushed before he could make any protests though.

 _This is the engineering section,_ Akaashi said _, no one comes back here,_ followed by a _just kiss me, Koutarou._

That was all the convincing he needed, and they ended up making out, thankfully uninterrupted, on the floor between the shelves.

It wouldn’t be the last time.

 

 

◊♦◊

 

 

Kuroo was never late to class. Believe it or not, he was completely dedicated to his studies. He was early, sat near the front of the class, and always participated when necessary. Biochemistry was hard, and he needed to devote himself if he wanted to succeed.

Even Mr. Perfect, aka Kuroo Tetsurou, had off days.

He was awake all night trying to finish an assignment for his Macromolecular Biochemistry lab. He forgot to set his alarm, and he didn’t wake up until 10 minutes before class. He rushed out of bed ran across campus, but of course he was still decently late.  

Since Kuroo was always early and always sat in the front, he never really noticed many of his classmates who sat in the back of the class.

His late arrival caused the class to stir a bit, and a few people turned their heads.

One of those people turned out to be none other than Akaashi Keiji.

Kuroo caught his eyes briefly before he turned back around to focus his attention on the lecture again. Kuroo had absolutely no idea he had a class with Akaashi; he didn’t recall seeing him before the party a few weeks ago or at any time after.

The last open seat in the classroom was in the last row of desks, and Kuroo attempted to inconspicuously take his seat. Akaashi wasn’t too far away from him. He was only 2 rows up and a seat across.

Class dragged on as ususal, except Kuroo wasn’t paying much attention. Kuroo stared at the back of Akaashi’s head and mentally wrote love poetry about his soft looking curls instead of paying attention to the lecture. Kuroo thought that Akaashi might be the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

When class was dismissed, Kuroo loitered by the door to wait for Akaashi.

Akaashi approached the exit and Kuroo was met with his gaze. He gave Akaashi a small smile and Akaashi rolled his eyes and continued walking. Kuroo followed.

“Hey hey Akaashi, I didn’t know we had a class together,” Kuroo said while following him down the hallway.

“And I didn’t know you were one to be late to class,” Akaashi quipped. Kuroo let out a laugh.

“You’re right, I’m never late. I had a long night.” Kuroo walked a bit faster and was able to catch up to Akaashi so he could walk beside him. Akaashi gave Kuroo a questioning look, but he didn’t protest or walk further away.

“I’m sure a night full of keg stands and beer pong could get quite tiring,” Akaashi said with his unchanging blank stare.

“You’re funny Akaashi,” Kuroo said as he wrapped his arm around Akaashi’s shoulders playfully.

“You’re a pain in the ass,” Akaashi replied.

“Well I could be if you want me to-” Kuroo had barely finished his sentence before he was met with a smack on his arm from a flustered Akaashi.

Kuroo knew he was being obnoxious, but he didn’t know how to flirt any other way. Akaashi could’ve walked away from Kuroo at any point; he wouldn’t have stopped him.

Kuroo was glad he didn’t.

“You’re disgusting. How could you say that to someone you barely know?” Akaashi spat back with red cheeks and furrowed brows.

“I guess I just like the way you fight me back,” Kuroo said.

“That sounds a little masochistic, don’t you think?” Akaashi asked, and the frustration in his expression began to be replaced with amusement.

“Well hey, I never said it wasn’t.” Akaashi rolled his eyes again, but he continued to walk with Kuroo. “Where are you headed now?” Kuroo asked.

“I was going to grab lunch.”

“Let me come with you, I’ll pay,” Kuroo offered.

“I can’t say no to free food,” Akaashi replied, and Kuroo smiled at the little victory.

The two got lunch together at a place on campus. Akaashi seemed reserved at first, but the two ended up having good conversation. From then on, the two would grab lunch together after class occasionally if they were both free, and Kuroo felt that he was finally warming up to Akaashi.

Akaashi was good company. He was smart, charming, and always had a comeback for Kuroo’s immature quips.

They traded numbers, and every once in a while, Kuroo would send Akaashi a _wyd? u up?_ text, at odd hours of both the day and night. Akaashi’s responses were as sharp and witty as they were in person.

_Staying up late won’t help that bead head of yours._

_You should take a grammar class._

_Message not sent: Error code 69_

Kuroo had no shame admitting to himself that he was _oh so_ smitten.

One day after class, the two were headed to their usual spot to get lunch; except they never made it there.

Akaashi seemed a little high strung and quieter than usual. He walked close by Kuroo’s side, close enough for their hands to brush while they walked. Kuroo didn’t question it at first.

That is, until Akaashi yanked Kuroo into one of the private bathrooms on the second floor of the classroom building, and his lips were on Kuroo’s not a second after the door shut.

Akaashi wasted no time in reaching for Kuroo’s belt, undoing his pants, and dropping to his knees.

Kuroo had never felt so blessed in his entire life. He was now certain that Akaashi Keiji must have been sent by the gods themselves, although he had no idea what he’d done to deserve angelic lips around his cock.

After the bathroom incident, Kuroo and Akaashi skipped lunch a lot more often.

 

 

◊♦◊

 

 

Everyone at the gym knew Iwaizumi.

He was at the gym nearly every day, whether it be for a leisurely workout or to train with the football team. Today he planned on going for a light run around the indoor track since it was too cold to run outside.

Iwaizumi had his music playing on full blast through his earbuds when someone in the next lane sped past him. Iwaizumi took in the runner and noticed a toned body glistening with sweat, wearing nothing but a short pair of running shorts.

Iwaizumi thought he recognized the man, but he was fast and Iwaizumi didn’t have much time to inspect him.

A few minutes later he was lapped again, but the guy was going slower now.

Familiarization set in when the man turned his head slightly to the side as he passed Iwaizumi.

He recognized that face from the party.

As if Akaashi wasn’t already beautiful, Iwaizumi thought he looked even better glistening with sweat. Was that a creepy thought considering the fact that he barely knew Akaashi? Probably. He didn’t care.

Akaashi lapped Iwaizumi one more time before his 3-mile run was finished.

Iwaizumi headed into the next room to do some final stretching before heading into the locker room to shower. Akaashi walked into the same room only a minute after Iwaizumi began stretching. He had a shirt on now, with a towel around his neck to catch sweat.

Iwaizumi looked up and acknowledged Akaashi’s arrival, but then went back to stretching. He didn’t want to make Akaashi uncomfortable by staring at him.

He wasn’t expecting Akaashi to sit down right next to him and begin stretching too.

Iwaizumi looked up at Akaashi and was met with an unreadable expression.

“Hello Iwaizumi-san,” Akaashi said, and Iwaizumi quirked an eyebrow. He was about to ask how Akaashi knew his name before he spoke again. “Oikawa talks about you, and I’ve seen you here before.”

Akaashi had mentioned at the party that he knew Oikawa, so it only makes sense that he was familiar with Iwaizumi already. Oikawa and Iwaizumi had dated freshman year until Oikawa dumped him for Ushijima. He was over it, and Ushijima ended up being one of his good friends.

“I hope he’s been saying nice things,” Iwaizumi said, and Akaashi gave him a small smile and a shrug in response.

“One time he told me that Ushijima-san was a lot more muscular then you,” Akaashi said, and his eyes scanned the entire length of Iwaizumi’s body slowly before meeting with his again, “although, I’m not sure I agree.”

Iwaizumi could feel his cheeks flush, and Akaashi scooted closer. Akaashi slowly lifted his hands to Iwaizumi’s bicep, and looked to Iwaizumi for any sign of protest, but he was met with none.

“Seems pretty firm to me,” Akaashi said, giving Iwaizumi’s bicep a light squeeze.

“Uh, yeah, thanks,” Iwaizumi replied with a shaky laugh, “I’m at the gym a lot.”

“Mhm,” Akaashi hummed, and he gave Iwaizumi’s arm one more squeeze before pulling away and moving back into his own space. “I’m going to go shower now, I hope to see you soon,” Akaashi said while moving to stand up. He gave Iwaizumi an impish smile before heading through the doors of the locker room. Iwaizumi was left there by himself to process what just happened.

Iwaizumi wasn’t sure if Akaashi was an angel or an incubus, but either way he was shaken by Akaashi’s sublime charm.

Iwaizumi’s next move was impulsive; he wasn’t an impulsive person by nature, but he was good at reading people. He quickly got up and followed Akaashi into the locker room. Iwaizumi went through the doors and rounded the corner to where the showers were.

Just as he hoped, and partially anticipated, his eyes met Akaashi’s. The shower was running, but Akaashi was standing outside of it wrapped in nothing but a small towel. As far as Iwaizumi could tell, they were alone.

“Oh, did you want to join me, Iwaizumi-san?” Akaashi asked with fake innocence.

Iwaizumi didn’t bother replying, instead he stripped off his clothes as fast as possible and dragged Akaashi into the shower.

If Akaashi had any doubts about how strong Iwaizumi was, he definitely didn’t now; Akaashi’s legs were wrapped tight around Iwaizumi’s waist as Iwaizumi fucked him against the wall of the shower.

Akaashi tried to be quiet, but every so often he would let out quiet moans and grunts that Iwaizumi thought sounded better than any hymns or gospels. He made up his mind, Akaashi Keiji was absolutely-fucking-angelic.

Both men came quickly and washed themselves off before retreating from the shower. They got dressed in silence, but Akaashi kept shooting Iwaizumi suggestive looks while they both changed.

“Let’s do this again,” was the only thing Akaashi said before leaving Iwaizumi alone in the locker room.

Oh, he definitely planned on it.

 

 

◊♦◊

 

 

“Hey, remember Akaashi? From the frat party a few months ago?” Kuroo asked, and his question gained the attention of both Bokuto and Iwaizumi. “We’re totally fucking.”

Iwaizumi let out a deep laugh, and Bokuto’s eyes widened as he gasped.

“Yeah okay, sure buddy,” Iwaizumi said with a shake of his head.

“What, you think I’m joking?” Kuroo asked incredulously.

“Yeah, you definitely are,” Iwaizumi replied, looking amused.

“Tetsu, that’s not funny! Don’t objectify Keiji like that!” Bokuto shouted, shoving Kuroo lightly at his shoulder.

“Objectify? And wait- why are you calling him Keiji?”

“Because! Keiji and I- we’re, I dunno, sort of seeing each other!”

“Yeah okay, now you’re the one messing with me, Bo,” Kuroo said, eyes rolling.

“You’re both ridiculous. Neither of you are seeing Akaashi.” Iwaizumi stated, amusement turning into disinterest.

“What do you mean, you have no clue!” Kuroo replied, and his rubbed at his temples in frustration.

“Yes, I do. You guys aren’t seeing Akaashi, because I’m seeing Akaashi.”

Bokuto and Kuroo both stared at Iwaizumi blankly before erupting in a giant bout of laughter.

“Why that fuck is that funny?” Iwaizumi asked with a furrowed brow.

“Because you’re _definitely_ not fucking Akaashi!” Bokuto jeered.

“Hey, you know what? Fuck you both.” Iwaizumi turned his attention back to his phone, not wanting to encourage Bokuto and Kuroo’s teasing.

“Maybe later, Iwa-chan, when you’re done with Akaashi,” Kuroo purred, and both him and Bokuto erupted into more laughter.

When the laughter died down, Kuroo finally spoke again. “But in all seriousness, Akaashi and I have been hooking up after class and I-”

“Shut up about this already!” Bokuto shouted, and at this point he was definitely on the verge of losing his composure.

“Bro, I’m serious,” Kuroo replied, and he was also getting angry.

Iwaizumi looked between the two and could see Bokuto’s clenched fists and the furrow in Kuroo’s brow. He was beginning to think that maybe Kuroo wasn’t lying.

“What if,” Iwaizumi begun, “we’re all fucking Akaashi?”

“Akaashi wouldn’t do that!” Bokuto exclaimed. He looked between Kuroo and Iwaizumi, who were now looking at each other with an unamused grimace. “Would he?”

Kuroo and Iwaizumi sighed. The three of them had a lot to talk about.

 

 

◊♦◊

 

 

Akaashi had done the walk of shame plenty of times, but none of them has hurt as much as this one.

He didn’t mean to get himself into this situation, he really didn’t.

When he met Bokuto, Kuroo, and Iwaizumi at the party he vaguely knew about them through Oikawa. The three of them stalked up to him; tall, muscular, and undeniably handsome. Kuroo was cocky and radiated appeal. Iwaizumi was reserved, much like Akaashi, and the mystery was intriguing. Bokuto, sweet Bokuto, had wide eyes and a smile that you couldn’t help but grow immediately fond of.

They were attractive; and one after another they stumble into Akaashi’s life before he could even say no; not that he would have anyway.

Worst of all, he knew that they were roommates. Not at first; but one day Bokuto had mentioned that the three of them were not only friends, but they were best friends; best friends who lived together.

For some reason, that wasn’t incentive enough to get Akaashi to stop from jumping their bones, one at a time.

He felt bad, he really did, but his desire for the trio outweighed the guilt, or at least it did for a while.

He knew he’d been caught when he received a text from Kuroo that read, _come by the apartment, we need to talk._

And, oh god, he was so incredibly fucked.

What made Akaashi feel even worse was the fact that they were all decent guys. Yeah, Kuroo was a bit cocky, Iwaizumi unapproachable, Bokuto loud, but he had grown to like them a lot.

Akaashi sighed as he approached their apartment door and knocked.

 _I should’ve know this wouldn’t go on forever_ , he thought to himself.

He was already nervous to begin with. The door opened and Bokuto, Kuroo, and Iwaizumi stood together behind it. Enough panic surged through Akaashi that he almost turned and ran right out of the building. It was no use though, he knew he had to face them.

Iwaizumi’s expression was as unreadable as ever. Kuroo’s usually playful expression was replaced with something more serious. Bokuto looked nervous, maybe just as much as Akaashi himself.

Akaashi walked past them and into the apartment. He took a deep breath before he started talking.

“Okay look, I know why I’m here. I fucked up. You don’t need to reprimand me or anything I know, I’m a horrible person. I’m sorry I hurt you and I completely understand if you never want to talk to me-”

“Akaashi,” Iwaizumi interrupted. “Sit down.” His voice wasn’t as harsh as Akaashi had expected. He took a seat on the armchair in their living room as the three took a seat on the couch across from him.

“Look,” Kuroo started, getting right to the point, “obviously we know you’ve been hooking up with all of us. We want to hear you out.”

Akaashi sighed, trying to calm himself before beginning his explanation. He couldn’t look any of them in the eye, but he could feel three pairs of eyes burning into him. “I know there’s nothing I can say to make this right,” Akaashi breathed out, pausing for a moment before continuing. “I’m attracted to all three of you. I didn’t realize you were roommates at first. Even when I found out I wasn’t honest with you and I didn’t stop. I’m so sorry, I have no excuses.”

The room was quiet as Akaashi sat there twirling his thumbs.

Kuroo was the first to break the silence. “Okay,” Kuroo said calmly. “We’re attracted to you too, obviously, and it definitely wasn’t right to play with us like that,” Kuroo trailed off, wanting to say more but he seemed to be lost with what to say next. Bokuto stayed silent, and Akaashi has never heard him so quiet.

“Akaashi,” Iwaizumi began, taking control of the conversation for Kuroo, “we aren’t happy about what happened.” Akaashi shrugged, he figured as much. “But- none of us really want to stop seeing you.”

Akaashi finally looked up at them, face twisting into confusion. “What do you- you still want to see me?”

“Yeah!” Bokuto replied. He didn’t sound as cheery as he usually did, but Akaashi could tell that some of his normal Bokuto essence was returning. “You’re beautiful, and smart! How could we not want to?”

Kuroo must have been able to tell that Akaashi was still confused. “What we’re trying to say is, if you’re cool with it, the four of us could-"

“You want me to date all of you?” Akaashi asked, pieces finally falling into place.

“Only if you’re cool with it! Sorry if you think that’s weird, or something!” Bokuto reassured all too loudly. Akaashi’s lips actually produced a smile in response to Bokuto’s consideration.

“I’m okay with that,” Akaashi replied.

“Oh shit, really?” Kuroo asked. He seemed genuinely surprised despite how Akaashi knew that this was what the trio was hoping for.

Akaashi nodded.

The four looked between each other, sharing a silent confirmation.

“Well, it’s settled then, fellas.” Kuroo said as his wide, confident grin finally returned to his face.

 

 

◊♦◊

 

 

Akaashi was on his back with legs wrapped around Iwaizumi’s waist as he fucked into him; an all too familiar position.

Bokuto and Kuroo were on either side of Akaashi. Bokuto’s lips were attached to his neck, biting and sucking sweet marks into the porcelain skin. Kuroo was on the other side, biting on Akaashi’s ear and whispering sweet nothings to him while he languidly stroked Akaashi’s dick.

_You’re so fucking beautiful,_

_You’re so good for us,_

_We adore you, Akaashi._

Akaashi let out loud moans as Kuroo tugged faster. Iwaizumi followed Kuroo’s lead and began to thrust into Akaashi quicker.

He’d never done this before; he never had three partners at once, and the sensation was so overwhelming that he knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

Between Kuroo’s hands, Bokuto’s mouth, and Iwaizumi’s cock, Akaashi felt like he had officially ascended. He reached his peak, and he’d never reach a point of more blissful satisfaction again in his whole lifetime.

Akaashi came with a loud cry, and Iwaizumi followed quickly behind. Kuroo jerked Akaashi to his end as Iwaizumi rode out his climax.

Iwaizumi pulled out and tossed the condom into the garbage by the side of the bed. No one bothered to clean up, and Iwaizumi then collapsed on top of Akaashi despite the stickiness between them.

Bokuto and Kuroo stayed by Akaashi and Iwaizumi’s side, stroking Akaashi’s hair and Iwaizumi’s back as they all stared at each other fondly.

To the trio’s surprise, Akaashi was the first to speak.

“Holy shit,” he said breathlessly, “I’m so glad we did this.”

The trio grunted in unison.

Akaashi smiled contently. He most definitely had three of the hottest boyfriends ever.

He would definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> go read Aja's fics and follow her on [tumblr](http://aizawa-shoutas.tumblr.com) !!!!
> 
> my tumblr [tumblr](http://emotabek.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
